For the future of a clan
by Canelle
Summary: Hyuga and Uchiwa, two great names of Konoha. For their children, the family must always come first, but all decision aren't right. What will be Hinata's decisions fot the future?
1. Chapter 1

For the future of a clan 

NDA:Sorry but I don't own Naruto and I write an awful english . The story doesn't follow the events of the manga   
starting from volume 19. The story will alternate between different point of view. The main Characters are Hinata   
and Neji, but this is Not a Neji x Hinata !

WARNING: I write UCHIWA with W because this kind of writing was used at the beginning of the French publication of Naruto and I took this habit. Don't bother me with that.

Chapter 1: Two Hyugas.

- Hinata POV-

Look, the years passed in the villages. Things have changed. The face ofthe fifth Hokage Tsunade is engraved on the   
stone cliff. Under her command, our village worked with the village of the Sand to destroy Akatsuki. It was a very long   
operation, but it succeed. Akatsuki was destroyed and its members are all almost dead now. Orochimaru was killed too ,   
and his organization was dismantled. Our village is strong under the direction of the fifth Hokage.

I am 18 years old now and I am Chuunin. I know, it isn't brilliant for the heiress of Hyuga to be only Chuunin. My cousin   
Neji is already Jounin. I train often with my father and my small sister Hanabi. They are are exceptional fighter, but not   
me. I see well that my father would have preferred to have Neji as son, rather than me as girl.

And then, actually, to progress in fight doesn't really interest me, I prefer take care of my medicinal herbs and my healing   
creams. I like the odor of my small room, full with flowers and sheets. I have a quiet life between the missions with my   
team, the daily drive and my herbalist preparations . However I feels like a vacuum in my heart.

- Neji POV-

With a short breath, my uncle and I make a pause to our training session in the court of the Hyuga manor. I'm learning a   
new technique, rather difficult . My cousin Hinata see us stop and left in kitchen to seek us tea. She's back quickly, with   
three hot cups. The scented tea slackens us after such an amount of effort. Hinata naturally didn't join to our training   
session. However my uncle had proposed her to teach her this technique, but she refused the offer. He didn't insist. He   
gave up trying to teach to Hinata the higher techniques of Hyugas.   
he teaches them to me, Neji, member of the secondary branch.

It's normal, I'm currently the most powerful of my generation in the family. Hanabi is skilled, but she's still too young for   
mastering our fighting style. Our team, with Tenten and Lee is one of the best in the village, and I start to be famous in the   
other ninja villages too. I succeeded almost all the missions which are entrusted to me, and I even undoubtedly will become   
Anbus.

After having drunk her tea with us, Hinata sets out again towards his room and I decide to return at home too. I move   
towards the door. With great surprise, I see the black and blue kimono of Hinata leave by the large door. After some fast   
steps, I leave the manor too and I catch up Hinata in the street.   
Neji: "Hinata-sama!"   
She turns over and smiles to me.   
Neji: "Where do you go?"   
Hinata: "I in the forest to gather plants, I need some for a potion."   
I briefly look at her, she wears only her Kimono and a basket. Some Kunais are dissimulated in her handles, but it's all.   
Neji: "It isn't careful to leave like that. What if you were attacked...""   
Hinata: "I can defend myself."   
Neji: "Ask some guards to accompany you when you leave the village."   
Hinata answers nothing and carries on her road. I glance, without knowing what to do. She obviously doesn't intend to   
ask for an escort... What an obstinated girl! I should however know that she's like that. Understood...   
Neji: "I come with you."   
Hinata: "You don't need to, Neji Nii-san."   
I follow her nevertheless. I can be obstinated too.

Slowly, Hinata advances in the forest, examining with attention the surrounding ground and trees. Sometimes she picks   
some sheets, or a piece of bark, without seeming to find what she seeks. I must say that I haven't any idea about the use of   
the plants which accumulate in her basket.   
Hinata: "There isn't anymore here, this is bothering..."

She undoubtedly spoke more for herself than for me. Then she continues to move away in the depths wood. My glance   
sweeps the neighbourhoods continuously, seeking the least sign of danger, but anybody in sight. Even the wild beasts   
aren't disturbed by our quiet steps. I throw a glance in direction of the village to evaluate the distance, but I see only the   
green trees. I understand suddenly... Genjutsu!

I draw Hinata by the arm to make her raise, seeking any trace of chakra which would indicate to me the origin of the jutsu.   
Hinata too seeks the danger with her white eyes. A short flash on the left, I have just the time to push Hinata out of the   
trajectory of the ball of fire. Enemy found.

He doesn't hide anymore, he knows that now my glance is hung, I won't release him anymore. Black hair, black clothing,   
red eyes, the last survivor of Akatsuki, who had escaped my uncle when we were attacking their den, returned to the   
village.

Itachi Uchiwa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Two Hyugas, Uchiwa. 

Hinata and I are in guard, a little distant one from the other, but his red eyes don't look at Hinata. It's not an interesting   
adversary, too weak. On the other hand...   
Itachi: "It seems that you're the new rising star of the village, Hyuga Neji. Let's see what you're worth." 

I really thought I became stronger. But vis-a-vis with the fulgurating speed of Itachi's movements, vis-a-vis with his   
control of all ninja arts... I realize how much I'm still weak. I don't have any chance...   
Neji: "Hinata! Run! launch alarm at the village!" 

She leaves while I launch an attack on my enemy. I would have at least succeeded in protecting my cousin... before   
dying. Genjutsu was always my weak point, and I'm now captive of one of these illusions which paralyse the nerves,   
without any hope of freeing me.   
Itachi: "Combat without any interest... Let's see if the other Hyuga make the weight vis-a-vis with me."   
He will kill me, the black blade of his kunai shines in his hand.   
Neji: "What you do have against Hyugas?"   
He advances until being vis-a-vis with me.   
Itachi: "Nothing. I seek just powerful adversaries." 

he moves back abruptly to avoid a few metal darts. In the space between Itachi and me, a black and blue kimono lands in   
defensive position.   
Hinata: "I wouldn't let to you harm any members of my family!"   
Itachi: "Move, you're a bother."   
Hinata: "No! You saw well that you're the strongest here! let him leave! You're undoubtedly stronger than anybody of my   
clan, then you don't bother about us." 

The kunai of Itachi disappears in his hand. His inexpressive face suddenly seems to show a little interest. No! Does he   
want to fight with her! She would be killed in one moment! I try to shout in Hinata to flee, but no sound leaves my   
paralysed throat. I'm not able to free me either, nothing I can do. 

Under the glance of Itachi, Hinata is disturbed and tightens her guard, ready to block any attack. But Itachi stays there,   
distant of a few meters, and details her.   
Itachi: "Youre the Hyuga's heiress, without mistake. You should on the contrary defend the honor of your clan."   
Hinata: "The honor of the clan is useless if there's nobody anymore to bear the name. If you kill all my family, the Ninja'll   
end up forgetting our name, as now the name of Uchiwa is disappearing... But it's not what is important. A name is only a   
name. What counts for me is the members of my family. Then to protect them, I'm ready to everything! "   
Itachi: " even to die?"   
Hinata: "Yes, if it's needed... but do you need really my death? Can't I offer somethinother to you than my life so that you   
don't kill my family?" 

Only silence answers her. Hinata didn't notice it, but when she spoke about the disappearance of the name Uchiwa, Itachi   
blinks. Slightly. What a fool, it's like asking for death... Uchiwas are very proud, and for a long time are rival of Hyugas. 

Silence lasts for ever, Hinata doesn't move under the piercing glance of Itachi, and on the contrary doesn't hesitate to hang   
his eyes with her large white eyes. And suddenly, the tension unties. Hinata reddens and lowers her eyes, disturbed. Itachi   
has a small smile.   
Itachi: "I agree. I make a deal with you, heiress of Hyugas. I don't attack your familly, and in exchange... you become my   
wife and the mother of my children."   
Hinata: "I..I... I agree."   
Itachi: "I would return to see you and seal the agreement." 

And he disappears. The illusion which hold me captive dissipates and I can shake Hinata violently.   
Neji: "You become insane, Hinata? "   
She looks at me curiously. She seems.. very calm.   
Hinata: "You drop the -sama, now, Neji Nii-san?"   
Neji: "I... I apologize, Hinata-sama.."   
Hinata: "It suits me. It's better. We are like brothers and sisters, after all. And I don't become insane."   
Neji: "But to make a pact with such a dangerous criminal..."   
Hinata: "it will.. protect our family, at least for a moment. You think that we have any chances of survival against him?"   
Neji: "..no."   
Hinata: "Then it's alright. Can you promise me to keep all that secret, Neji? I wouldn't like... that my parents know it.   
They would be likely to want attacks Itachi... " 

I feel ashamed. I was unable to stand against this man, unable to protect our clans, unable to protect my own cousin... She   
has to be sacrificed to defend me. I now have an enormous debt towards her. She didn't only protect her family, But mine   
too.   
Neji: "I promises. I wouldn't say anything."   
Hinata: " well, Let's go home, now." 

She quietly recovers her basket and her weapons driven in the trees, then we set out towards the village. How can she   
smile like that in our situation? 

- Hinata POV- 

Neji accompanied me back to the door, and I returned home without more problem. I sit in front of my plants to think.   
What a strange meeting... when I saw Neji in danger, I return to help him without thinking twice. And my words left   
alone. It's because of this red glance... calm, maitrized and considered... So much Ninja have a glance thirsty of blood and   
violence, but not him. Strange for such a dreaded criminal. He is thirsty for another thing, but I couldn't say what... 

I don't know what he saw in me but he liked it. It's surprising, it's the first time that somebody seems satisfied of what he   
finds in me. I was happy. 

I believe that today, my life has just rocked. I don't realize yet very well... but I believe that nothing will be as before   
anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hyuga, Uchiwa. 

Nothing changed for me seemingly. The life go on. But I have the feeling to be different, the impression to discover for   
the first time that I am worth something. I would lie by saying that I am not afraid. What really await Itachi of me? What   
will happen when he recontact me?   
Hey, I don't need to be explained, I know. I know how the children are made., thanks ... it will be my first time. I am a   
little afraid. But I promised, and I'll hold my word. Hyuga never reconsiders their word, we"re women of honour. Will he   
want that I leave with him? or will I stay at the village? Ha, so much questions! And why this feeling of impatience, why   
this waiting full with hope and fear? 

- POV exterieur- 

A new mission starts, and Hinata still doesn't have any news of her "promised in marriage" ... As long as she's at the   
village, Neji doesn't let her be alone anymore now. His worry for her make Hinata smile, but she worry about what Neji   
could do the day when Itachi will come to see her. Fortunately, when Hinata leaves on mission with Kiba and Shino, he   
can't follow them.   
The three chuunins walk all the day to deliver a message at the Fire castle, and they're rather tired. They will remain this   
evening in an inn at the capital to set out tomorrow morning. Hinata is sitting on her bed, whereas Kiba, always healthy   
takes along Akamaru to run a little, and Shino go buy something to eat. She stays alone in the room. One strikes at the   
door, she concentrates her Byakugan to look at who it's through the wall... and jumps of the bed to open to him.   
Hinata: "Itachi!" 

He puts a finger on her lips to intimate silence to her. With low voice, he gives her an appointment for this evening, then   
disappears quickly in the corridor, just before Kiba go up on the floor. Shino also returns, but neither one nor the other   
suspects the visit which has just received Hinata.   
Hinata goes out discreetly a little later, finding a good excuse that the both boy listen with a distracted ear, occupied by their   
card deck. She leaves and moves towards the point of appointment, a little nervous. But a large black coat appears in the   
street and discreetly makes her sign before disappearing in a lane. She follows him. She suspected that he won't wait at the   
point of appointment, too dangerous. At a distance, she goes behind him, her eyes in Byakugan fixed on his face. So   
beautiful. 

Itachi stops and waits her in front of a rather decayed building. It's the registry office of the district east. Always without a   
word, he makes the girl enter in the building while quickly forming signs with his hands. This silence doesn't frighten   
Hinata, and comforts her on the contrary. If he had spoken to her, she wouldn't have know what to answer. The few   
employees present at this evening are grab by the Genjustsu without realizing it. In their eyes, it's a banal couple which has   
just enter in the town office. Itachi takes the hand of Hinata to draw her in front of the Reception Officier.   
Itachi: "Marry us now"   
Employee of the town hall: "You must fill the requested formula before and..."   
Itachi put two scroll on the desk.   
Itachi "I already did it." 

Hinata is surprised to see that there're two marriage contracts, perfectly written and in the rules, with her name and Itachi's.   
She reads the clauses quickly, and agree with a light sign of head. The employee is surprised, but always influenced by   
Genjutsu, he accepts finally. Hinata signs with Itachi at the bottom of the scroll and the employee pronounces the usual   
sentences before declaring: "You're husband and wife now." Then toward Itachi: "You can kiss the bride." 

Hinata is surprised by a hand which raises her chin gently and his the lips briefly posed on hers. She reddens. Itachi takes   
one of the scroll and gives the second to Hinata.   
Itachi: "Put it in the village's files, and make a copy for your clan."   
Still red, she shakes her head and put the scroll in her satchel. Then she follows him towards the exit. The illusion dissipate   
without clashes when they leave, and the employees present don't understand that they married the heirs of the two greater   
families of Konoha. 

They now go side by side in the streets, without touching, to not obstruct their freedom of movement and to be able to flee   
at any sign of danger. An hotel, they enter. Itachi takes the key of a room from a receptionist under genjustsu, (receptionist   
indifferent to the couples which enter and leave his hotel). Now, Hinata is afraid, but tries to hide it as well as possible.   
Itachi: "don't shake like that, it will go. Strip and lie down. I'll practise a justu on you " 

Submissively, Hinata strip herself and li down, hiding all that she can with her hands, closing her eyes like to protect   
herself. He makes her uncross her hands and put them flat at each side. Hinata would almost cry. She starts when the hot   
fingers of Itachi begin tracing some signs on her belly. 

Then, gradually, she calms down. The fingers run on her skin with softness and the ambient silence cheers her. She can   
even open her eyes and look at him, working. He's naked too, his red eyes concentrated on the jutsu he's writing. But   
from time to time, they turn to other parts of Hinata's body, briefly, before returning to his work. Hinata could almost   
believe that they become animated by looking at her. Their glances end up crossing and Hinata feel his cheeks stupidly   
redden. He gives her a flick on the nose, covering it with red, with a short smile. She laughs. There is surely a little   
Genjutsu in the air, because Hinata feels now perfectly good. 

The layout is finished, and Itachi put his palm of hand on Hinata's belly to activate the jutsu. A kind of intense heat runs   
through the veins of the girl who groans. Lastly, every stops, leaving Hinata panting. The hand on her belly don't leave   
and slips towards her chest.   
Hinata: "I..Itachi..." 

Her voice sounds curiously begging and faint to Hinata's ears. A second hand caresses her waist, lips come gently to bite   
her neck, making her sigh. Hinata hugs with her white arms the hot body on her. Desire, desire of Hinata for Itachi, desire   
of Itachi for Hinata. She sees it on his face. She's happy. 

Yes, every goes well. Very well, even. Itachi gets dressed the first and caresses Hinata's belly gently, as Hinata is always   
lying and don't want to rise.   
Itachi: "I'll come to see you." 

And he leaves. She leaves the hotel a little later and returns to her team,'s hotel where the two boys are always playing.   
They play still a long time in the night. 

After going home, Hinata makes a copy of the contract and simply slips it into the cupboard of family document. It's very   
seldom open. Hinata doesn't want to say it to her family. There's no clause of silence in the contract, but she wants to hide   
that to her family, for reasons which aren't clear even for her. Then, same thing for the village files. The deposit employee   
takes the scroll and arranges it in the files without asking questions. His work requires discretion and confidentiality. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Two Hyugas, a teacher, Hokage. 

- Neji POV- 

When Hinata said to me that she and Itachi was married and that she was pregnant, I believe that I stayed at least 5 minutes   
the mouth wide open without anything to say. Then I made her repeat. And yet I knew that she had promised this   
contract... but she said me this important news so quietly, as like could speak about her new pair of sandals... It struck me   
a little. I ask her where, when, why, how...? not how, no need to tell me! She answers all, with a small smile... of pride.   
Yes, it's pride and joy which I reads on her face. 

Neji: "What make you so happy, Hinata? It's Itachi?"   
Oups, it's an awkward question and I redden slightly. But I can't compete with the color of her cheeks. With a scandalized   
voice, she scolds me: "..N-N-Neji!"   
Neji: "It's not that what I wanted to say! I want to know why you seem so brighten up."   
Hinata: "I don't know too ... But I'm really happy of what I did."   
Neji: "And now, what will you do? You spoke about it to your parents?"   
Hinata: "... No... and I won't say anything to them. I don't want... I... I don't want... I don't want that my child   
lives... like I lived, neither like you, nor like Hanabi... I don't want to raise my child like an alive weapon. Then I must   
leave, I must hide, as much as I can."   
Neji: "Moreover, you will grow bigger. How will you do the missions?"   
Hinata:" I'll stop the mission and perhaps work, for example in a pharmacy..."   
Neji: "You don't need it, Hinata. Our family will give you all the money you'll ask, if we're able to convince them. You   
underwent all the nuisances without complaining, now take the benefice of your heiress title, Hinata." 

I must leave, my team-members are waiting me already... I must report later all that I want to say to Hinata. But at least...   
Neji: "Ask your father that he assigns me as bodyguard, it'll reassure him if I am there to protect you"   
Hinata makes a small sign of head as an answer, and she leaves. She must warn other people in the village. 

- POV exterieur- 

After Neji, Hinata goes at Kurenai's apartment . Fortunately her teacher is a woman. If not, Hinata could never speak about   
such a personal problem to a man. Sitting on the settee, Hinata twists a little and plays with her fingers, wondering how to   
start. Near her, Kurenai waits patiently. Hinata wants surely say something very important. That's here, she takes a long   
breath and she speaks.   
Hinata: "Kurenai-sensei... I'm pregnant." 

Ninja never shows emotions, it's the golden rule, and Kurenai stays imperturbable. She rises, takes in the cupboard a   
whisky bottle, fill a glass and drink it. Afterwards, she can finally speak: "Ah." 

Great silence, stopped by Hinata: "I... here... my parents must not know it... and I can't continue the missions and..."   
Kurenai: "Minute, minute, minute! How did it happen? with who?"   
Hinata: "I won't say it. For certain reasons,I must keep it secret."   
To protect her child. To protect Itachi, too. 

Kurenai makes a rapid evaluation of the possibility. In the village, she sees either Naruto, or Kiba ( think of questioning   
him tomorrow about this subject)... though there're some others older chunins who like Hinata... and maybe Kakashi?   
Lately, there were Sand Ninjas at the village too...! 

Hinata: "You won't find who, Kurenai-sensei. Can you promise to keep the secrecy? If ever my family learns it... "   
Kurenai: "It'll be the apocalypse, I imagine... You're an Hyuga, one of the main pawn of our village. You must speak   
about it to the Hokage, in priority. She'll be able to decide what will be best for you and for the village. I accompany you,   
immediately." 

The two women quickly cross the city to go to Hokage Tsunade's office. Kurenai chooses carefully her route so that   
Hinata don't have jumps to do. She must pay attention to shocks, especially at the beginning. 

To Tsunade, Hinata says the same thing than Kurenai, nothing more. In her diary, Tsunade notes to send an Anbu make an   
investigation, then she makes a short medical examination to Hinata and evaluates the date of the childbirth. Before the   
birth, Hinata must be protected. 

In the evening, Hokage calls Hyuga's chief of clan to announce to him that a threat weighs on her older daughter. It seems   
that Ninjas of another village want to kidnap her. For this reason, she'll be placed in protected residence and won't go on   
mission anymore until the Village gets rid of the threat.   
Tsunade refuses the proposal to keep her at Hyuga'manor, it's the first place where she'll be sought. She'll be placed under   
close protection of Jounins in a place known bye the Hokage only. Hiashi remember Tsunade that Neji is Jounin, and that   
he's a very good defender.   
Seeing that an area of agreement is possible, Tsunade and Hiashi Hyuga seal the agreement. Everyone gains something.   
Tsunade obtained the guard of Hinata and Hiashi can keep an eye on her thanks to Neji. A message is sent immediately to   
Neji and Hiashi returns to warn her daughter to make her luggage. He'll send her regularly an important amount of money   
for her daily expenses and the rent. It's out of question that a Hyuga lives thanks to Konoha's charity. 

to be continued after the holidays 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two Hyugas, Uchiwa, Haruno. Harmonize 

Neji and Hinata lives now in an apartment located in a small anonymous building of Konoha. Theyre very well installed. Neji go on missions as usual and Hinata works in the apartment. The day of her departure, the Hyuga grandmother gave her a pile of scrolls and books about Hyugas techniques while saying to her: "You must improve your defensive force. These techniques are old and no more used by our family currently. But in the situation where you are, they will be useful for you. Try to master at least one." 

At the beginning, Hinata put the scroll at the bottom of a wall cupboard. But Neji after studying them give her cousin one scroll.   
Neji: "Look at this. There are techniques used by the Hyugas women to protect themselves and protect their children, at the time where only the men were ninja. There are some who are adapted to pregnant women and young mother."   
This is enough to divert Hinata from her medicinal herb plantations on the balcony. Protect her child is part of her duties. She begin to train on her balcony.   
Hinata rarely goes out of the appartement, only when Neji can accompagny her, and covered with a thick kimono and a large obi to hide her belly which starts to grow. Its a peaceful and studious life, in a small apartment decorated carefully. She learn how to cook too, a real cooking, not the rations of ninja survival cooked quickly on a fire. 

How did he find them? Mystery.   
But Itachi came to see her several times... without worrying about Nejis presence. Theres an agreement between Hinata and him, Neji isnt allowed to intervene. He never stays a long time, just the time to take pleasure with his wife, to inform about the situation and the child. Sometimes he eat with her, under the white eye of Neji which stay only for not leting them alone. Always, Itachi gives her various package. Once, there was rare scroll of techniques, for the child. Another time, Uchiwas documents...   
Hinata: "Neji... this document says that... I am the owner of the quarter of the Uchiwa properties, and my child of another quarter... that..."   
Neji: "A lot. At this rate, Hinata, youll be able to make career in the building."   
She has a small laughter.   
Hinata: "Or doing many children to fill the empty houses."   
Itachi swallows his piece of fish with rice and answers: "Why not ?"   
She still laughs by serving again rice to him. Neji feels hes a bother between them. He finishes his meal quickly and leaves in his room. How can she do that? How can she speak so quietly, laugh so peacefully in the presence of the largest criminal of the village? 

He asks her the question one day, whereas he accompanies her to the market. Hinata examines a melon and answers him with lowvoice: "Hes an human like the others, Neji. And hes my husband."   
Neji: "Take a bigger melon. You call that a marriage? Its a simple contract. Hes here only from time to time and... "   
Hinata: "I prefer that rather than lives all my life with a husband that Father would have chosen for me in a few years. Ah, this melon will be perfect for this evening. At least,I chose my husband, and he lets me live as I want."   
Neji: "I really dont understand"   
In the greengrocer, they meet a young woman with pink hair carrying a basket full of carrots.   
Sakura: "Oh, the Hyuga cousins! What a surprise to see you there!"   
Hinata: "Hello Sakura! Its the first time that I see you here too."   
Sakura: "However I often come. I dont live very far and I buy my food here. what do you do here?"   
Neji: "The same things. We live in a colocation in the district... " 

Hinata started to examin vegetables to make her choice, and Sakura looks her strangely. She tightens her hand like to take a leek and touch the Hinatas hand. Immediately, surprise invades the face of Sakura. But before she even has time to open her mouth, Neji takes her wrist and the drag her outside while shouting in Hinata to finish alone. With fast step, he drag Sakura in a lonely street and stops to speak.   
Neji: "Dont say anything!"   
Sakura howls: "Let me go, Neji! "   
he releases her wrist. She begins to speak.   
Sakura: "About Hinata..."   
Neji: "Wait, not here. Lets go to the apartment to discuss! Therere things which shouldnt fall into all ears." 

Once installed in front of a tea cup at Neji and Hinatas appartment, Sakura tackles the subject directly.   
Sakura:"5 months of pregnancy, Am I right?"   
Neji: "yes... how?"   
Sakura: "Dont underestimate a medical specialist. Explain me."   
She seems very tense, as if she were concerned with the Hinatas problem from a personal point of view.   
Neji: "thats not your problem."   
Sakura: "I know already too much. Tell me "   
Neji: "Hokage is well informed, and she covers Hinata. Im here to protect her."   
Sakura: "And the father?"   
Neji: "Hinata doesnt want to speak about him.."   
Sakura become white, and asked a perturbing question to Neji.   
Sakura: "... she... was raped...?"   
Neji doesnt know what to answer and hes disturbed a little.   
Neji: "No, I dont think..." 

She agree for this contract because of the situation, but by choice too. And about her close relations with Itachi... they seem rather good...   
Sakura: "You dont think?"   
Neji: "To tell the true, the situation is a little complicated... but Hinata and her man are... rather well together. She seems always happy to see him. I would see immediately if she were maltreated... "   
Sakura: "It may be not seen... it may be.. .. more subtle pressures..."   
Neji: "Listen, ask her directly. but I can ensure you that Hinata chose to have this child. She even speaks about have other!"   
The image of Hinata surrounded by children seems to slacken Sakura who does a small contracted smile.   
Sakura: "I see her very well as a mother. It reassure me, if you say that. If Hinata is happy... "   
Neji: " If you want to speak to her..."   
will sakura: "I must go home, I have work to do before tomorrow. But I will come again to see her. Goodbye, Neji."   
Perplexed, Neji accompanies back Sakura to the door. Why does she interress in Hinata? 

Sakura come to visit Hinata several times. Since the meeting at the market, Hinata doesnt leave home anymore. Her state is seen too much. Then, Sakuras visits please her. They speak much about medicine, Hinata knowing about pharmacy and Sakura about the medical practice. Sitting besides the two girls, Neji doesnt understand the largest part of the subject. He arranged with Sakura so that they do their market at the same time. Hinatas lists are sometimes like a coded language for Neji, language that Sakura understand without problem. She makes fun of him on this subject. Neji answer her that to go to market isnt a mans thing, which made Sakura laughs more. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two Hyugas, Uchiwa, Haruno. Dissonance. 

Hinata wants strawberries. Now .   
Whereas he went to market yesterday and that he bought full of other fruits, today she wants strawberries. Absolutely.   
Neji sighs and leaves the apartment. Lets buy her strawberries, even without Sakura, he should success.   
On the way towards the usual fruit shop, Neji locates further a pink hair in the crowd. ah, Sakura is here too? Just beside her, Sasuke, who just came back of a rather long mission with Naruto. They move towards another district. Neji greets them when he crosses them. Sasuke answers by a short sign of head, hes as friendly as always... Sakura makes a small nervous smile..., then they carry on their road.   
By crossing her glance, Neji felt... like a dumb call for help. He doesnt understand. While both move away, Neji put his Byakugan on Sakuras face. She dont seem at ease. 

Forgotten about strawberries, Neji decides to follow them and to observe them with attention. Sasuke goes in front, Sakura is a little after him, but she follows him. Why does she seem so anxious? She shakes a little. They arrive in the bottom of a building, its here that Sasuke lives.   
But at the time to pass the door, Sakura has a movement of sudden retreat. Sasuke turn over and catches her by the wrist. She try to free herself, but blocking her other wrist, he pushes her the back against the wall. He speaks to her with low voice, incisive and aggressive, his face very close to hers. Now the face of Sakura is almost begging, she seems without force, not able to get free. 

Neji doesnt understand what happen, but it dont seem good. He must interfere ;. Jumping of the roof, he lands not far and calls: "Sakura!" 

Sasuke turn over with a furious face and releases the girl. Neji advances towards them quickly:   
Neji: "Sakura! Hinata feel not well! You must come to see her!"   
Sakura: "Hinata? I come." 

As Sasuke want to prevent her for leaving, she shouts: "Its a medical urgency!"   
Neji and Sakura leave immediatly, and Sasuke dont seem to follow them. The young medical specialist ask from Neji more precision about Hinatas state while running.   
Neji: "Shes well, it was a lie. Its you who dont seem well."   
The surprise would have make her stop if Neji hadnt pushed her to advance.   
neji: "We go to the house nevertheless." 

Hinata is very surprised to see Neji returning with Sakura and no strawberries cutters, then she rises very anxious.   
Hinata: "What happened, Sakura? You dont seem well! Sit down, I bring a cup of tea to you "   
Sakura sit down on the settee. When Hinata returns with a hot cup, she breaks in tear.   
Hinata: "Sakura, what happened?" 

But she doesnt answer, she seems to close herself, she tries to plaster her tears.   
Neji insists: "Its because of Sasuke?"   
Two pairs of white eyes read the answer on her face without she needs to open her mouth. Yes, its Sasukes fault, and Shes too shameful to speak about it. Its not an argument... its more serious.   
Hinata: "What did he do to you, Sakura?" 

She tries to hide her face in her hands to escape the pitiless examination from these large white eyes. Neji suddenly remembers the strange conversation that he had had with her, at this same place...   
He asks the question without prccaution, scandalizing Hinata who tries to operate more delicately.   
Neji: "He... raped you?"   
Sakura: "no! No!" 

But all her body shouts "yes" thanks to Hyugas eyes. Hinata sit next to Sakura and take her gently in her arms. They have understood, Sakura feels it, but she tries to minimize: "Its not that... I... I had promised to him that... I will help him, always. and he needs to his clan. then ... he asked me..." 

But Neji has already better understood the situation: "He didnt ask anything. He drag you at his home as he did a few moments ago? When you understood what he wanted, you wanted to flee. He then remember you this old teenager promise . And you felt guilty to give up him. Then you let it do... "   
Sakura: "SHUT UP! SHUT up! I dont want to speak about it!"   
Neji: "You want that he continues then!"   
Hinata: "Neji! Dont be so hard!" 

Neji leaves in his room with anger. Stupid girls! But he can nevertheless hear very well what they do in the living room. Hinata succeeded thanks to patience to calm Sakura. Little by little, Sakura entrusts to Hinata, who lets her speak at her rhythm, without stopping fer, nor pressing her. Its very awkward. Especially for the man who listens them.   
When, to calm Sakuras scruples about the Uchiwa clan, Hinata reveals to her who is the father of her child, Neji leaps and opens the door brutally.   
Neji: "Hinata! Why do you say her that!"   
Hinata: "Ah? you listened?"   
Neji: "The appartement isnt sound-proof. Hinata..."   
Hinata: "I trust Sakura, she wont say anything." 

Neji isnt sure. He turns toward the pink haired girl and asks her: "Youll keep the secrecy? Even if hes the sworn enemy of Sasuke? "   
Sakura: "I promises to you. You can trust me."   
Now calmed, she rises and want to leave: "Neji, thank you very much, but I dont want to disturb you more... "   
But Neji doesnt wnat to let her leave, especially since he saw Sasuke not far from Sakuras appartement.   
Neji "If you could stay this evening here, that would fit me. I lend you my room, I must left one moment."   
Sakura: "But I..."   
Neji: "I dont want to leave Hinata alone after so many emotions, but I have strawberries to find. And most of the stores are closed now."   
Sakura has initially a small laughter: "straw...strawberries?" and when Neji leaves, shes full laughing . 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hyuga, Uchiwa, Haruno, a Fox, a teacher. 

Neji walk in the street of Sakuras appartement. Sasuke was in the corner a few moments ago. Hes here... Seeing Neji advancing towards him, he stand with an hostile face.   
Sasuke: "What you do want, Hyuga?"   
Neji: "Inform you. Dont approaches Sakura anymore."   
Sasuke: "Its not your business"   
Neji: "Its mine." 

Sasukes expression becomes more threatening, briefly Neji wonders :Sasuke is ready to go how far to achieve his goal ? Until murder, undoubtedly... He hasnt the single trace of moral sense like his brother. Lets hope that Hinata will educate her kid better... Neji could easily escape from Sasuke, but he fears that Sasuke attacks Sakura and Hinata, then he prepares to fight. But before the tension explodes, blonde hair appears in Nejis field of vision in a near street. Neji has a small smile, there is somebody whom hell be able to use to his advantage. 

Surprising Sasuke, Neji moves back and jumpi above the near roofs. By reflexes, Sasuke follows him and lands... right in front of Naruto.   
Naruto: "Wah, Neji and Sasuke? What happens?"   
Neji announces: "Sasuke maltreated Sakura."   
Before Sasuke understand what Neji said, he takes a fist in the face. Neji didnt say all the truth, and he wont say it to not betray Sakura. Naruto holds Sasuke by the collar 20 cm above ground-level while howling to him: "You bastard! Dont dare to make Sakura suffer! ", before beginning to strike him. 

Sasuke is quite busy fighting with Naruto and Neji can leave quietly towards his appartement. Now that Naruto is warned, Sakura doesnt have anything to fear. Suddenly feeling a presence behind him, Neji starts and turn over to run up against Kakashi. This one asks him coolly: "Sakura found a good excuse to not leave on mission with us the last time, that had surprised me from her... what you said a few moments ago is true? "   
Neji: ".. its actually more serious."   
Kakashi: "... understood " 

And he disappears in a cloud.Neji is now completely reassured. After having been scold by Sakura for not bringging back srawberries, Neji lie on the settee to sleep. 

In the middle of the night, the feeling of a presence makes he rise in a jump, but its only Kakashi.   
Kakashi: "Sasuke and me leave on mission immediately and very far. Ill have long explanations with him. Dont say it to Sakura, but I wont let him return in Konoha as long as he present a threat for her, or any other woman. If she wants to speak about it, send her to Tsunade, she is well-informed." 

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakuras voice makes the two men start, who didnt hear when she had opened the door.   
Sakura: "I heard..."   
Kakashi: "Sakura, trust me. Youll team with Naruto alone a few times, hell take care of you. Keep confidence in you. I occupy of Sasuke. " 

After Kakashis departure, Sakura turns to Neji.   
Sakura: "What did you make? you told it to everyone!"   
Neji: "Not, I didnt say anything. He had already guessed, and I think that he was supervising Sasuke."   
Sakura doesnt have happy: "Thanks for wanting to help me. But Ill regulate this probleme alone. Youre not concerned."   
Neji answers nothing and each oneget back to sleep. Sakura go home the following day, and life go on as always. 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Chapter 8: Two Hyugas, Haruno, two fellow-members. 

This evening, at the end of their mission, Tenten decided very unilaterally that their team will drink a glass together. Neji and Lee are thus are draged at a table where soon three glasses are aligned. After having drunk a little, Tenten put her glass brutally and turns towards Neji an annoyed glance.   
Tenten: "Neji! I ask for explanations! What is this attitude? I find that ugly! You made to Lee an bad blow... "   
Neji: "Hey, wait a minute! I made what to Lee?"   
Lee: "Tenten, its OK, let it go... Dont angry for that."   
Neji: "If you have something to reproach me, Lee, tell me. Its always like that between us, no?"   
Lee: "I reproaches nothing..."   
Tenten strike her fist on the table: "You are too nice, Lee! I reproaches him!"   
Neji: "You reproaches me what?"   
Tenten: "You know well the feelings of Lee for Sakura! Then why you go out with her, without saying anything to us!"   
Neji: "I dont go out with Sakura!"   
In spite of his flat denial, Neji feels a little uneasy. After twice thinking, its not very honest towards Lee, indeed.   
Tenten: "And you deny! We saw you with her, street of Ueno... "   
Neji: "Ah! at the market! We do our market at the same place, she lives in the same district.   
Tenten doesnt seem convinced , and to say the true, Neji either.   
Tenten : " I see her going out of your appartement sometimes."   
Neji: "I ensure you that theres nothing between Sakura and me... they are just neighbor relations... As shes friend with Hinata, she often come to see her."   
Lee: "Its true?"   
Neji feels likebetray his friends in a way, without knowing why. After all, he doesnt have any feeling for Sakura.   
Neji: "If I says you! "   
Lee: "Then I believe you, Neji."   
Tenten: "to make you forgive, Neji, organize an appointment between Lee and Sakura!"   
Neji: "to make me forgive what?"   
Tenten: "you have wounded the poor small heart of Lee!"   
Neji throws a glance toward his teammate: "You want that I try to speak in Sakura for you, Lee? really?"   
Lee: "You would do that for me? Youre a friend, Neji!"   
Tenten: "Youhou! the team is reconciled! another glass to celebrate that!" 

With his basket and his food list, Neji is rather annoyed. He wouldnt make such a promise to Lee. Sakura will refuse it, because she undoubtedly is fixed on Sasuke, she already forgave him and theyll finish together when he returns. But he promised. After having filled their respective basket, Sakura and Neji sit on a bench of the place to rest.   
Neji: "Sakura. You remember that Lee is in my team?"   
sakura: "Yes, why?"   
Neji is very awkward, but he continues   
Neji: "He loves you much, and he would like to have an appointment with you, just once."   
Sakura looks him with surprise: "and he asked you to be an intermediary?"   
Neji: "Its Tentens idea." 

Sakura lets her legs balance while thinking and ends up to say: "and well. after all, why not. Lee is a good boy. Hes frank and courageous, and very nice. I agree"   
Definitely, Neji think, I doesnt understand nothing at woman. 

Sakura accepted and Lee is insane of joy.   
On the other hand Neji feel unconfortable, but he doesnt know for what reason! Lee wont harm Sakura. Hinata raises her nose of her preparation to ask Neji: "What happen, Neji? Youre agitated."   
Neji: "Nothing."   
Hinata: "Its because of the Appointment between Lee and Sakura?"   
What a bother, this Byakugan. Nothing escapes to it.   
Neji: "No."   
Hinata: "If you were a little honest with yourself, Neji..." 

-Neji POV-   
I don't care. Yes, absolutely. She has the right to do what she wants, this girl. Whereas shes supposedly entirely devoted to Sasuke, she agrees togo outwith Lee, it s her problem. Yes, after what she lived, she must hate Sasuke. But is it a reason to leap immediately on the first guy who passes?   
-end Neji POV- 

Hinata: "The feelings change, you know, Neji. We grows. Some few time before, I would have sworn only by Naruto... and I admire him always as much. But since I met Itachi, my life changed, my feelings changed. Sakura grows too. Its a good thing for her to open her heart to an other boy and to take a new departure in love." 

Far from comforting Neji, the judicious words of Hinata do nothing but turn over the knife in his heart. Why with Lee... and not with... him?   
Hinata: "Neji.. say her.. .. "   
that you love her   
Neji: "... toward Lee, it would be betraying him. I cant." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Three Hyugas, Haruno. 

Its Saturday afternoon. Sakura and Lee must be somewhere together now. Neji as usual went at Hyugas manor to train with in his uncle entrainer and to report that Hinata was well and practised the defensive techniques of the Hyuga women... with brilliance. With a wonderful mastering even. These techniques are made for her. 

Neji has the head elsewhere while he fights against his uncle, and bites dust before long.   
Hiashi: " Neji, are you sleeping today?" 

The Hyuga grandmother while passing in the garden evaluates the problem with single glance: "Theres a girl who disturb him. It remeber me a certain person , at about the same age."   
Hiashi throws a side glance to her: "mother..."   
the grandmother continues: "you didnt like to spend the afternoon to train here whereas you want to go out with your girlfriend. Its not true, Hiashi?"   
Hiashi has a small laughter: "Its true, I remember it very well. You retained me here so much that she leave me finally..."   
The grandmother: "But you found nevertheless a charming wife thereafter."   
Hiashi: "Yes... dontt force yourself to come here if you have other thing to do, Neji."   
The conversation add more confusion to Nejis chaotic thoughts. He apologize to his uncle and goes out; making Hanabi angry. She would have liked to practise with him this afternoon. 

Let me quiet, at the end. In any case, she goes out with Lee.   
Well, in theory...   
whereas why is she all alone on this bench of the Ueno street, beautiful with a dark green dress and seeming pensive? 

No sign of Lee in the neighbourhoods, Neji approachs her. Did something occur? When she see Neji, Sakura raises the head and beckons him to come to sit down. Now beside her, Neji feels even more stupid.   
Neji: "ah... hum... and Lee?"   
Sakura: "We went to see a film together, but... It dont stick between us. I said him, and I apologized. I believe that he understood."   
Neji: "Ah." 

Sakura turns to Neji who notes what beautiful green eyes she has. In fact theyre all the time like that, but today, he looks at them differently.   
sakura: "Now that the situation is clear with Lee... Neji. Could we try... together?"   
They smil, turned one towards the other. 

these last months, how much time did they sat on this bench, their basket to the hand, speaking sometimes until the stores close? How much time did Sakura come to say hello in the small apartment? They hadnt even noticed all the time that they had passed together, so much it slipped quickly. Now, they can be aware of the happiness they have to be one together. 

In this calm end of afternoon, the heart is light, they spoke without reserve and in confidence. Too much in confidence...   
Sakura: " Hinatas baby is for soon, We must take care that she dont stay alone too long."   
The spy sent by Hiashi to search about Nejis girlfriend identity immediately transmits this information to the clan chief. Whereas Neji and Sakura discuss still quietly, Hiashi runs towards the Hinatas apartment . He had ended up guessing the localization, but respecting the instruction of Hokage, had never approached it, nor looked at what happen there. What could do her older daughter over there isnt important, in fact. But now...   
Suddenly, Neji sees: "My Uncle... is on the way towards the apartment!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Three Hyugas, Haruno, Hokage. 

Hinata is quietly sitting on the settee with a book when the door opens on her furious father. Pregnant, without any possible doubt.   
Hiashi: "Unworthy Girl! Shameful daughter!" 

He wants to strike her daughter. But she makes the blow deviate and avoids it. Shes always sitting on the settee, but her hands are now in position of parade. A womans guard , without fail. The HyuJo technique, entirely devoted to defense. Hiashi strikes down Hinata with his glance: "You are definitely a subject of shame for me, and all the clan!" 

Hinata doesnt stumble. Her glance supports his fathers without trace neither of anger, nor of fear. Just the determination of somebody who chose the way that she feels right. This resistance revives the rage of Hiashi who tries to break the guard in front of him. But another hand blocks his, Neji has just leaped between them. He pushes back his uncle behind and stand in front of Hinata to protect her. 

Hiashi: "Neji... you hid me that all this time..."   
It wounds it more than the treason of Hinata.   
Hinata: "I required him to keep silent."   
But Neji rectifies: "I wanted to protect Hinata. Its my mission. And I would protect her, even against the members of my own family "   
Hiashi: "you dare... you dare to disobey me?" 

Neji turns pale as he see the hands of his uncle forming a seal, and immediately he breaks down howling with pain, his hands contracted on his face. The pain releases him as brutally as it had come. Panting, he tries to raise.   
Hiashi: "move from there, Neji."   
Its madness, without any doubt but...   
Neji: "No."   
Hinata: "Neji! stop! you dont need, I can defend myself." 

But he raise nevertheless, again between Hiashi and Hinata. The seal activates again and he falls down under the pain. Suddenly, a feeling of freshness bathes him and the pain reduces, almost until being erased. He can open the eyes, and see Sakura leaning on him, a medical spell filtering out of her palms posed on his face, blocking the action of the seal. Trough the door and the windows appear Tsunade and a squad of Anbus.   
Sakura: " I brought back the hokage with me, Neji. Thank you to have held until." 

Tsunade order to Hiashi: " Stop your spell "   
He obey and ask her for explanation.   
Tsunade: " You wont have any. Hinata asked for protection, I gave her. "   
Hiashi: "Hinata is a Hyuga member. She must obey the clans rule and his father.You dont have the right to interfer in our family problem."   
Tsunade: " If Hinatas life and her child is in danger, Konohas future is in danger too."   
Hiashi: " I promise that their lives arent under thread." 

Now Hiashi is calmed, he understands clearly what to do : bring back Hinata at home, raise the child as Hyugas heir. But Hinata reads it in his eyes and stand up with furor. This abrupt movement make everybody turn toward her, and the furious face of Hinata make everyone shut up. Nebody have ever seen her angry .   
With her voice full of anger, Hinata says :   
" I dont care about Hyugas old and inhuman rules. They always caused more bad that good.   
Hyuga should have the same laws as all Konoha.   
But It doesnt concerne me anymore.   
Im adult.   
I have an husband.   
Im not under your order anymore.   
Im not Hyuga anymore.   
Im Uchiwa.   
Im Itachis wife."   
Each word sounds like a bomb in the deep silence. Nobody know what to do anymore. With her eyes right in her fathers eyes, Hinata concludes : "Mind your own business and Hanabi, like you always did. Now go out. I dont want to see you anymore.." 


	11. Chapter 11

  
Chapter 11: Hyuga, Uchiwa, Haruno, an Hokage. 

The new Uchiwas chief of clan has spoken. Hyugas chief of clan leaves in silence.   
Hinata would have be a great Hyugas chief, he discovers it today. But its too late, now the Uchiwa clan will reborn under her commands, and the Hyuga clan will decline if nothing change. Maybe is she right. The old and oppressive rules prevent them for growing stronger ? 

Sakura helped Neji to lie on his bed and put her hand on his face to complete the healing. They dont bother about what happen in the living room now. 

Tsunade : " Hinata, dont be angry, its bad for the baby."   
Hinata sit down and caress her belly with her hands.   
Hinata: " Im fine. Now Im fine."   
Tsunade: " Just one question, Hinata.. about Itachi..."   
Hinata: " Its true, our marriage contract is at the Villages Files. " 

Tsunade tells the Anbus to leave et go to call the Ancients Council. With a new Uchiwa generation, the things will change and they must prepare for it.. 

Hinata smiles and takes again her book when she hears :"you were wonderful, Hinata."   
Hinata turns his white glance toward the voice direction and sees an Anbu who leaves by the window .Under his cats mask, she sees Itachis face, whos smilling. Hes proud of her. Shes proud too. 

In the future, he comes more and more often to see her. They have other children. And someday, he stays. He stays with her at Konoha, always wearing and anbus mask to not beeing found. Thanks to an ultra secret agreement with the Hokage, he promised that I wont attacks the village and Konohas Ninja. In exchange, hes allowed to freely live in Konoha, masked. I even helps on some misisons, but He doesnt return as Ninja. Being a criminal or being a Ninja, its the same for him. It bound his freedom. 

Epilogue -Sakura POV-- 

Sasuke never come bock at Konoha. Hokage gave him long missions in a far land. He even made a son there and send him to Konoha, asking that we find a family for him. Hinata adopted him and love him like hers. He will be happy with all his "brothers" and "sisters". I heard that Naruto is there too, with Sasuke. 

I married with Neji. We have a girl. She wont be sealed like my husband, because the difference between main branch and secondary branch doesnt exists anymore. Huyga clan changed.   
Hyugas chief and Uchiwas chief are now in good relations and Hiashi is allowed to visit his daughter, his son-in-law and his grandchildren. 

Hes so proud of his daughter now ! 

The End. 


End file.
